The Knife
by Maverick87
Summary: True love cuts deep...Especially for echidnas... KnuxRouge.


**Ok...I really feel like writing right now so I'm going to do a oneshot, this is nothing I've planned it's just coming out of my head...**

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Sega I ONLY WISH I DID! I think I could make some awesome Sonic games if I did. They'd all be rated mature probably. Which means they wouldn't sell which means soccer moms would try to kill me and I don't want that...**

**Anyway Enjoy! This my first, first person point of view story.**

**The Knife**

It's cold right now.

I'm freezing to the bone. My breath exerts itself before my eyes in warm fog.

I'm waiting for someone. Someone, to appear.

Outside this alleyway I notice the sun setting.

Night is beginning.

And now I'm smiling.

I'm waiting for her...

My hands are shaking now. The icy wind rips through my skin like a cold knife.

How ironic.

I pull the blade out in front of me. Slowly, I prick my arm, beads of crimson appear where I stroked.

The knife is sharp.

The knife is cold.

The knife is unforgiving.

Just like her.

I hear footsteps. There she is! I put the knife away and I watch.

She's opening...the door...turning...the...key...entering...the...house...

The house we used to live in.

My face bubbles with excitement.

She's alone.

And she's mine...all mine...

I begin to walk to the door, eagerness, adrenaline, hasten my every step.

Standing on the stoop I knock loudly.

The door opens.

She seems shocked and unhappy.

"Hey..."

Her eyes widen in shock, realization strikes her hard. Gazing at her appearance I notice the last year has been good to her.

But in a year people change.

I've changed.

"Knuckles?"

She looks surprised to see her old boyfriend. Why wouldn't she be? I haven't called, written, or even seen her.

"Yeah it's me..."

"Please come in, it's too cold out here!"

"_Not cold enough..." _I thought.

A hand gesture signals me in. Entering the house not much has changed. No new rearrangements. But I notice some new items. Expensive items. She's doing well it seems.

"'Would you like something to drink Knux?"

"Sure..."

She exits the entry hall towards the kitchen. I head into the living room and sit upon one of the couches.

"Is coffee okay Knux?"

"Yes...make it sweet..."

"Like always?"

"Yeah...like always..." I mutter softly.

Calling me by old nickname...the audacity! Does she think I don't know?

She reenters the room with a tray holding two cups. Setting it down upon the coffee table I quickly take my cup and begin to drink. She sits beside me...closely...The look on her face seems content with me being here.

She slowly, edges, her arm around my shoulders. I shudder at the mere thought.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little..."

"Just drink some more and you'll be fine..."

In a little bit everything will be fine.

"So...how have you been Knuckles?"

I freeze for a second before answering. Should I tell her the truth? The fact that I've been a total wreck since she left me! Day and night, night and day I dream for her to come back, but it's just a merely a fool's fantasy!

She's staring at me, waiting for a reply.

"I've been fine..." I lie. "You know same old, same old on Angel Island...But what about you Rouge?"

She's hesitating, afraid to answer the question, just like me...

"Everything's been good. Of course what do you expect working for the government?"

I laugh for a moment at the comment, looking over, she's laughing too.

"This is like old times isn't it Knux?"

"Yeah..."

"We use to sit in front of the fireplace and talk for hours. Do you remember?"

I hesitated to say I remembered it a little too well. It was the moments like these that I truly missed.

"I do..."

She inched in a little closer.

"Do you remember what we used to do after talking?"

A seductive smile crossed her face. I noticed I was smiling as well.

'I-I...d-do..."

Great, now I'm stammering...

"Well...?"

"I don't th—"

A kiss interrupted my speech. It was long, warm, and heart-wrenching.

I longed for this moment in my dreams. A whole year I yearned to touch her ruby lips again...

For a moment, I felt she could be mine.

We could live together like before.

Start a family like we talked about!

Maybe she!

Maybe she would take me back!

Such a thought made me almost jump as we continued.

Love. That was what I really wanted.

No, not just love, her.

I wanted her.

I still wanted her.

Slowly are lips unlocked from one another.

She was blushing. She looked embarrassed.

"Rouge?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you..."

"Knuckles..."

"Listen to me! I want you...more than that...I need you!"

"Knuckles please..."

Tears floated in her crystal blue eyes.

"Rogue...my life just isn't the same without you in it..."

"Look I know but..."

"Let's get back together! I still love you more than ever! I think you feel the same way!"

"Look..."

"We can start a family like we planned! And-"

"Knuckles stop it!"

She looked enraged by what I said. Like I had hit her or something.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't get back together..."

"Why...Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what..?"

"Shadow..."

"What..?"

"He'll be home soon he just got off work...he's picking up our son from daycare."

At that moment, I wanted to die.

How lest I forget about that damn hedgehog!

My emotions got the better of me!

How ever could I think we be together again!

I stood up slowly. I felt so helpless.

Who would love me?

Not her.

Not anyone!

"Knuckles I'm so sor—"

She rose as well in a foolish attempt to comfort me.

"Shut up!"

"If you—"

"I thought you were the one Rouge! I loved you more than anything! And you couldn't find a way to tell me about you and Shadow! You cheated on me! But I didn't care! I just longed for you and only you! I wanted..."

Tears appeared in my face.

"I wanted to make things work again!"

"Knuckles it's too late for that now..."

"When we kissed did you feel anything at all? Anything?"

"Well...yes..."

"Then do you really love Shadow that much?"

"Stop trying to get me back! You're being stubborn! Our relationship is over. It's been over for a year now! Now get out! Or do you want to wait for Shadow to come back? He'd be more than happy to escort you out!"

"Rouge how could you...?"

She looked upset.

"Just get out of here now!"

Her voice echoed through the house.

I approached her quickly, before she could move I had her locked in my arms.

"Knuckles! Let me go!"

"You played with my emotions! You made me love you! And now you think you can just cast me aside like a old toy?"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"No..."

I held her closer to my face, slowly I pulled the knife out from my pocket.

"Knux let me go I'm sorry okay! But things—"

I thrust the knife slowly into her abdomen. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry too..."

Thrusting the blade upward I cut through her upper body in one quick motion. Her blood splattered all over the couch and me as well.

I loved her.

I always loved her.

But now no one else could ever have her.

She was mine.

I laid her body upon the blood soaked sofa.

Heading for the door I exited.

Dark gray clouds filled the evening sky.

A roll of thunder.

A flash of lightning.

Rain began to pour down.

Each drop washed away the blood from my body.

My love's blood.

I brought the blade to my face once again.

I had become the knife.

Sharp.

Cold.

Unforgiving.

I shivered again.

Just like before...

It was still cold.

**Okay! I made that up pretty quickly! What you guys think on my first somewhat kinda loving oneshot! Tell me in a review if you don't mind!**

**Peace out**

**Maverick87**


End file.
